gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Anju L. Narumi
Narumi (Narumi 鳴海?) is a teacher at Gakuen Alice that possesses the pheromone alice. He is the one to who brings Mikan into the academy. He was voiced by Akira Ishida Background Narumi met Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother when they are young and since then he still holds a unrequited love for her. In his youth he was shown to control others with his pheromone alice, including the teachers. Narumi did missions for the school and did not trust anyone. Narumi met Yuka, because Yukihara told Yuka to be his friend. He takes a liking to Yuka and tries his alice on her which she does not take well and hits him. The two do not get along and one day Yuka goes to confront Narumi. He tells her that he does not like his alice and asked Yuka to use her stealing alice to get rid of it from him, she does, but the alice stones she takes out is endless and the two end up falling asleep. When they wake up Narumi tells her that the alice stones are 'put away' and gives one of the stones to her. Time passes and he hears of a rumor about Shiki Masachika and Yuka's engagement. This causes him to start smoking. When Yuka came into Narumi's room he grabbed her and kissed her. He then confesses his feelings, but Yuka rejects them leaving him heartbroken. He and Yuka make up in chapter 112 and he tells her to promise to get stronger. Narumi wonders were Yuka has been lately and finds her and takes her to Misaki's dorm room. Yuka tells him that Narumi should stay at the academy to change it from the inside. When Yuka tells them that she is leaving the academy Narumi panics into using his alice to make Yuka stay. She then accidentally uses her steal alice to turn that into a large alice stone, thus knocking Narumi out cold. Yuka continues her leave and tells Narumi that she is sorry, while Narumi cries in his sleep. Story Welcome To Gakuen Alice Narumi saved Mikan Sakura with his alice when some guys tried to enroll her into a fake school. He tries to use his alice on her so she goes home but it doesn't work. Narumi tells Mikan then tells her that he can enroll her in the academy, suspecting that Mikan may have a alice. Though he tells her that she has to pass a test and tells her what an alice is. This makes Mikan excited and wants to know what her alice is. Narumi was going to give her a hint, but is interrupted by Natsume's escape. Narumi then fights Natsume with a bean whip and the battle ends with Narumi using his alice and making Natsume faint. He then takes Mikan into the academy. Narumi then leaves Mikan by herself to report to his superiors. Misaki comes into the room and tells Mikan that he saved Natsume from punishment, that he is not a bad guy, and that he has the pheromone alice. Northern Woods Arc He watched Mikan take the test with Serina's alice using her crystal ball and goes into the Northern Woods and tells Serina Yamada that she will be important to the academy and will help Nastume. When Natsume threatens everyone with his alice. Narumi uses his alice to make Nastume faint and tells Mikan that her alice is nullification and officially welcomes her to Gakuen Alice. Natsume then wakes up and injures him with his alice, but Narumi does not seem to mind. He tells him that that guy (Persona) will come and he should leave. After Northern Woods Arc He had to burn Mikann's letters causing her to not trust him anymore. When Mikan tried to escape Narumi protected her from some kidnappers and protected Mikan from a bomb. This injured him greatly and Mikan forgave him and Narumi later got healed by Misaki's herbs. Misaki said that his injuries are to great and that he should go to the hospital. Mikan asks him why she is targeted but he can not answer her question. Narumi lets Mikan sleep next to him in bed, because she always did with her grandfather when she was scared. Mikan was going to call him grandpa, but he told her to call him father. In Narumi's room their was a investigation paper on Mikan Sakura. Before Alice Festival Arc Narumi and Misaki are shown to have a conservation about going to see Mikan's grandfather. Misaki tells him that he could get trouble for doing this. Narumi also tells Jinno that two teachers will be at central town so Mikan should be allowed to go. Though only if Natsume goes is Jinno's response. Mikan then gives Narumi the leftovers of Howalon she earned so that he can give it to her grandpa. Alice Festival Narumi is a contestant in the special ability class RPG (role playing game) and is able to quickly advance using his alice. That is until he reaches Mikan who is immune to his pheromones. He plays the huntsmen's replacement when most of the cast is unable to perform, because of the slime ball incident. He changes the play's story line. His most prominent change was having Mikan and Ruka kiss, which was stop by Natsume. Narumi is later seen dancing with Mikan during the dance. Z Arc He recognized Yuka in the security tapes. He is the one tell Mikan's class about Hotaru Imai being shot and enscorts them to the hospital to visit her. Narumi easily sees through that Natsume and Ruka Nogi aren't the real ones. He finds Misaki who disguised as Mikan to spill everything, because the others already did. When Yuka sneaks into the academy again and gives Narumi the stolen alices he wonders what would of happened if he didn't let her go. Narumi then returns the stones to the users without their knowledge. Chrismas Ball Persona who is disguised during the awards ceromony affects Narumi with his alice, because the principal wanted to know if Mikan had the steal alice by removing the alice stone. Escape Arc Narumi's conditon from Persona's alice has worsen and Mikan finds out about this. As she trys to remove the alice stone using her stealing alice, Narumi urges her not to and even hits her. Mikan is unfazed by this and with Jinno knocking Narumi out she is able to get Persona's alice stone. He asks Mikan if she would go live in the outside world with him while Mikan and Natsume are trying to escape to Hana Hime Den. He finds Yuka hiding and listening to everything Mikan said about her not wanting to run away with Yuka. He then confronts her. Current Arc He is seen somewhere with Yuka wondering where he is. Yuka informs him that he took a tranquilizer from the ESP that was meant for her and that she teleported them to safety. Yuka has used a poison antidote and to further heal his wound has put compatible Healing alice stones in his body to, but the effect will take awhile. When she leaves out of guilt Narumi grabs her hand asking if she is planning to leave him again. He tells her how he couldn't leave with himself, because of his regrets of using is alice to stop her and letting her leave alone in the outside world. He continues that he is not a child anymore, so he will not let go of this hand and wants to go outside with her. He then hugs Yuka. Alice Narumi has a powerful Pheromone alice that gives him the ability to make anyone of any gender fall in love with him. His alice does not effect Mikan or Yukihara, because of their nullification alices. Narumi's alice can also not work if the person eats Pheromone medicine that makes them immune to his pheromones, but it will not work if Narumi takes off his earring which limits his alice. He also wears a ring on his ring finger to limit his alice, but is not married or has a girlfriend. Trivia *In the anime, Narumi keeps a photo of himself and a girl with a striking resemblance to Yuka on his bedside table. *His name is a play on words with Narumi being similar to the word Narcissism; a personality trait where one loves oneself. *He is a part of Yuka's love square along with Yuki and Shiki. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Teacher Category:Gakuen Alice Staff